The Prophet of Basillica Prime
by Pompz
Summary: When a prophecy foretells the death of the Imperium, is it to be believed, or destroyed?First FanFic, so please review with any constructive criticism, or any compliments. Rated for Violence.


**COMMIT TO: **Imperial Record RTS 19/9907, Inquisitoria 39011/4270

**REPORT TRANSMITTED:** Basillica Prime

**RECIEVED:** Helican Prime

**DESTINATION: **Helican Prime

**DATE: **56215999M41

**TELEPATHIC DUCT: **Astropath-terminus Melikal

**REF: **Prophet, Psyker, Holy Emperor, Golden Throne, Holy Terra, prophet of Basillica Prime, Adeptus Astartes, Adeptus Custodes, Adeptus Mechanicus, Hive Fleet Gargant, etc.

**AUTHOR: **Classified

**ABRIDGER:** Inquisitor Mercius

**TITLE: **Report on the false prophecies of the Prophet of Basillica Prime.

**ADENDA: **Full transcript suppressed under reason of Imperial security, by order of the Ordo Xenos, the Ordo Hereticus, and the Ordo Malleus. Full transcript available via archives Xeno, Hereticus, and Malleus.

**THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: **Hate enriches.

* * *

The battlefield was a quagmire of blood and mud. Brother-Captain Thonius Gavenus, of the 4th company of the Dark Templars looked out across the fiery fields.

"Brother-Captain," the man in the golden armor began, "I have been meaning to speak with you."

Thonius looked around at the man behind him, the man with the odd glow emanating from the augmentation around his neck.

"Ah Gaius," he began, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "My _loyal_ librarian, how have you decided to ruin my day today?"

"Thonius, it is acceptable to retreat under hopeless conditions. Why don't we-"

"_No!_ I will _not_ abandon this world to those… _beasts_! This world is a holy planet of the Imperium, and if the Imperial Guardsmen can die in the thousands for it, then so can the Astartes! Now get out of my sight until you are ready to defend the Imperium."

As the Brother-Captain turned away, the librarian stalked away. _To think, _he thought to himself, _that he would dare to command one of my power. But I must yield to him, for he is my commander, and brother._

Suddenly the warning alarms rang out, and shouts rang out from all along the line. One of the predominant ones to the librarian was: "Kill the Alien!"

Bolter rifles began unloading their magazines, supported by heavy bolters and grenades. The roar of the weapons was deafening, and the librarian was sweating from the heat of the discharge.

_Oh the call of battle beckons me again, _the librarian thought to himself with a resigned shrug. _But who am I to deny such a holy call against such unholy foes?_

The librarian found a spot on the line where his services were most needed. Luckily, he was far removed from the insolent Brother-Captain.

"For the Emperor!" The librarian cried, as he added both his bolter, and his psychic arsenal to the dense bolter fire of his brother Marines.

But the great hordes of the enemy continued their advance, for these were the Tyranids, the Great Devourers of Worlds. As the great horde drew closer, they began opening fire on the Marines with their strange, organic weaponry, and the Marines began dying.

The librarian, realizing that his troops would be disheartened by the blood being spilled by their brothers, raised his power-scythe high into the air, and called out "forward brothers! By the Holy Throne of Terra, I lead you forward!"

The Brother-Captain was not having as much success. The Tyranids had thrown their carnifexes against his position, and the few Predator-Annihilator Tanks that were still operable were hard pressed to hold them at bay.

_If only the Chapter Masters would send me more men, even a Dreadnought, or a Whirlwind, _He thought to himself. _Hell, even a few more Marines would be enough. Then we'd hold out fine._

The Apothecary nearest him was having difficulty dealing with all of the wounded. The Brother-Captain considered telling him to only deal with those that could be easily fixed, until a servitor came up and distracted his attention.

Servitors, how the Brother-Captain hated them. They were once Human beings, until being cybernetically altered by the Adeptus Mechanicus. They were useful, however.

The servitor stopped before the brother-Captain, and said in its respectful, though artificial voice: "Excuse me Milord, but the Chapter has sent a communication via the telepathic ducts. Do you wish to hear it Milord?"

"Of course I do!" the Brother-Captain snapped, feeling irritation at the servitor, but wondering if these were the reinforcements he needed.

"As you wish Milord." The servitor's synthetic voice cut out, and was replaced by the recorded voice of the Brother-Captain's direct superior. "Brother-Captain Gavenus, we have reviewed your request for reinforcements, and upon deep reflections we have decided that your situation is currently manageable. Make do with the troops you have as well as your faith in the God-Emperor. Hate Enri-." At that point the servitor's voice kicked back in. "That is where all extra-planet communication stopped Milord."

All extra-planet communication? That meant that he was completely cut off from the chapter. The Brother-Captain knew not what to make of these events, but knew that he was ordered to destroy the Xenos.

"That will be all servitor, return to your duties."

The servitor turned and rumbled away after a quick "Yes, Milord."

The Brother-Captain looked up at the sky.

The charge had been a good idea at the time, but it had soon turned out to be a horrible tactical flaw. His men were now caught in a salient in the line, with Tyranids surrounding them on three sides, trying to find a week spot in the line.

It had taken nearly an hour to fight his way back to the line, and many had died in the charge. Morale was getting low, so the librarian would often reassure them with a few words into the head, such as+ Have faith brother, the Emperor will see us through. +

Looking out at the horde still coming at them, the horde that stretched back to the horizon, the librarian prayed for salvation

"Holy Throne!" swore the Brother-Captain. "Is there no end to them?' His forward lines were already over-run, and the men in the second line weren't faring any better, locked in close combat.

He heard a sound up in the sky, like a meteor dropping.

The librarian heard a great sound from the sky. _Were my prayers answered?_ He thought to himself with hope. Upon looking skywards, the vision that, did beset him filled him with fear.

It was the black ships of the Holy Inquisition. As the librarian saw the drop pod descend to the planet's surface, he knew it would be soon over. He mustered the last of his psychic energy in his body, and sent out a call that echoed throughout the minds of every human in the sector.

Commend our souls to the Emperor. +

* * *

**ABRIDGER'S NOTE: **My lord, this is merely an example of the first known writings of the "Prophet of Basillica Prime," and are given as an example of how his prophecies are written. This story was written 200 standard years before the events of Hive Fleet gargant, and the exterminatus of Medula VII, under the orders of the Ordo Xenos. These events are recorded as taking place 4 standard years ago. This is given as an introduction to this report, and is of passing importance to the following prophecy. 


End file.
